Aggression is one of the most pressing problems in today's world. The stress of the experience of aggression frequently results in profound mental changes in the victim. This change might be the consequence of neurochemical alterations and as such might be prevented or modified by psychoactive drugs administered to the victim. We observed that naive C57BR/cdJ mice exposed repeatedly to aggressive, isolated mice (BALB/C) will develop significant increases in adrenal gland catecholamine biosynthesizing enzymes. Phenobarbital and to a lesser extent chlorpromazine at doses which did not produce any overt effect on behavor were found to suppress these adrenal changes. We propose to study in mice-victims of different strains: 1. The time course of the occurrence and of the decay of adrenal gland alterations in catecholamine stores and catecholamine biosynthetic enzymes; 2. The time course of the development and disappearance of changes in the catecholamine stores, turnover and biosynthetic enzymes in discrete areas of the brain; 3. The correlation of the above changes with abnormal behavior (agitation, hypermotility, change in defense behavior, etc.); 4. The effect of psychoactive drugs (antipsychotic, antianxiety, antidepressant, psychotic and hallucinogenic) and the time course of development and/or reversal of both neurochemical and behavioral changes. 5. Aggressor mice will be similarly studied. These observations might provide insight into a rational pharmacological approach to the management of human victims of aggression.